


Curve Your Enthusiasm

by Inquartata (mackillian)



Series: Tessera [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Art, F/F, Questionable Use of Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/pseuds/Inquartata
Summary: Thaia finally gets to mix her two great loves: math and Lexi.
Relationships: Lexi T'Perro/Original Asari Character(s), Lexi T'Perro/Thaia Kallistrate
Series: Tessera [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Curve Your Enthusiasm

A few days ago, when Thaia had spoken with Lexi over comms as the Tempest made its way back to the Nexus, she’d asked a question Lexi hadn’t thought to suspect.

_“Babe, would it be okay if I drew your curves sometime?”_

The question hadn’t deserved suspicion because while Thaia spent far more time drawing ship designs as part of her job, she did occasionally sketch other objects or even people, each with as much skill as her ships. Truly, Lexi had merely been surprised to realize that Thaia hadn’t asked sooner.

So Lexi had consented followed by not giving it another thought straight afterward because Ryder rushed in and told Lexi she had to stop Liam before he tried to headbutt Drack again. Between Liam’s lack of critical thinking skills, Peebee’s impulsivity, and Drack’s willingness to play along when he should practice being the _adult_ in the room, Lexi managed to forget the exchange entirely within the span of two days.

Now, having arrived home the night before and finally slept in her own bed after a month away, she remembered.

Lexi remembered because she was awakened by light strokes along her skin, gentle presses from fingertips, and murmurs of appreciation similar to ones she’d heard from Thaia last night. The teasing touches slowly brought Lexi into a similar mindset and she opened her eyes—only to discover a scene completely different from what she’d imagined.

Thaia, marker in hand, had propped herself up on her other arm and was drawing something on Lexi’s skin. It looked like a… math equation?

Curiosity, fondness, and a healthy dose of wariness overrode any irritation within Lexi. Mathematics was something Thaia loved and Lexi loved this part of her just as much as the others. However, an explanation _was_ called for. A quiet request, though, so as not to startle Thaia and risk ruining her current work. “Thaia, what are you doing?”

Marker left hovering just above Lexi’s skin, Thaia glanced at Lexi long enough for her to see the brilliant mischief within Thaia’s eyes. “Drawing your curves. Their functions, specifically. I’ve studied them enough to finally do this.” A pleased little smile curled at the corner of Thaia’s mouth as she returned to writing.

She appeared so content that Lexi voiced no further objections.

Seconds later, Thaia tested Lexi’s willingness to cooperate when she said,“Also, don’t move. If I mess up, I can’t fix it.”

Wariness worked its way to alarm. “Is that permanent marker?”

“Surgical marker.”

“ _My_ marker?” That would explain the markers missing from her medkit.

“Shit, it ran out. Can I use a permanent marker just for your—”

Lexi nearly jumped to stop Thaia from even thinking of it because nobody relished the idea of scrubbing skin for as long as it would take to remove permanent marker. “No!”

“Just kidding. I have another surgical one. Goddess, you should’ve seen your face.” Thaia didn’t do anything to stifle the laugh that shook not only her entire body but every centimeter of Lexi’s pressed against it and it was a very good thing that Lexi loved her laugh. Calming down, Thaia reached behind her and swapped the marker in hand for a fresh one. Then she placed a kiss on the top of Lexi’s crest. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Lexi couldn’t help her smile. “Me, too.”

Thaia began writing again, the numbers and curves sketched out swift and sure. The tranquility of the morning and Thaia’s loving dedication to her chosen task brought Lexi her own contentment. Unwilling to risk losing the moment, Lexi decided to wait until later to seek restitution for her stolen markers.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to [skyllianhamster](https://skyllianhamster.tumblr.com) for the fantastic art! and thanks must also go to [rackofages](https://rackofages.tumblr.com) for the pun-tastic title.


End file.
